


The Way We Love Each Other

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its just fluff, lots of love and fluff and happiness, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the ways Stiles and Derek love each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Love Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt for Sterek showing their love for each other and then it got really fluffy

Stiles knew Derek loved him. And Derek knew Stiles loved him. But sometimes, it was difficult. 

They both had trust issues and sometimes it was nice being told how loved they were. 

It was always at random times.

During pack meetings, Derek would sit down with a beer, leaning over to kiss Stiles on the cheek, whispering an “I love you” to him. All the wolves could hear him but it was mostly for Stiles’ benefit. Derek whispering his love to him made him feel special. 

It happened when Derek was cooking dinner. He’d be at the stove, stirring the pasta sauce when Stiles would come in the kitchen. He’d wrap his arms around Derek, telling him how good the food smelled. And then he’d kiss his neck softly, telling Derek he loved him and appreciated him. 

It happened during grocery shopping. Stiles would reach up to grab sometimes off the top shelf and when he started to topple backwards, Derek was there in an instant, mumbling out an ‘I love you, you dork.’ 

But it also happened at night. When Stiles would wake up from a nightmare, screaming and crying, shaking from the panic. Derek would be up immediately, running his hands through Stiles’ hair while he whispered calming words to Stiles until his breathing evened out. 

It happened on birthday and death anniversaries. When Derek would feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. He’d feel the crushing pain of losing his family all over again. And Stiles would guide him out to the car and drive them to the cemetery, where he would sit with Derek for hours on end while Derek talked to him family- apologizing for everything. 

The best time though was their wedding. They stood up there with the pack as their witnesses, proclaiming their love for each other. 

“Derek, you know I love you, but I’m gonna talk about how much I love you anyways. I love you when you’re asleep, mouth slightly parted as you snore- even though you swear you don’t snore. I love you when you’re making us dinner even if you’ve had a long day. I love you when you know I’ve had a bad day at work and there’s a batch of cookies waiting for me when I get home.

I love you when you read. You’re so immersed in this fantasy world and then when you eventually snap out of it, you are so enthusiastic when you talk about it. I love you when you’re passionate. Whether it’s about sports or work or just about the progress our pack had made. I love you when you wake up, hair pushed up to one side, marks from the pillowcase still imprinted on your face. 

I love you when you’re having a good day. You’ve healed so much and you are unapologetically happy now. I love when you tip your head back and laugh with pure happiness. I love you when your eyes crinkle up at the edges when you just can’t contain your happiness. I love you when you use your eyebrows to make facial expressions and think that is a sufficient form of communication. 

And I love you when you’re having your bad days. When you need to shut the world out and be angry, because no matter how bad of a day you’re having, you still let me love you. 

And I love you because you want me for the rest of your life. You’re letting me have the good days and the bad days and the boring days and the pointless days. I promise I’ll love you every single one of those days.”

 

“So you all know I’m not that good with words but I’m gonna try. Stiles, you’re the reason I believe in love again. I know that’s cliché and cheesy but it’s true. After all that’s happened to me in the past, I didn’t think I’d find real love. I didn’t think I’d find anyone who made me want to be a better person. But then I found you. And you came into my life by accident but I will fight for you everyday for the rest of my life. 

You make me want to be a better person. You make me want to smile more. You make me want to buy a big house with a white picket fence. You make me want to adopt a bunch of kids and expand our family. 

Sometimes I don’t feel like I’m worthy of your love though. But I’m gonna do whatever it takes for the rest of our lives to be someone worthy of you and your love. I love you more than you’ll ever know and I know my family would have loved you. I know they love you.

I know my vows aren’t nearly as good as yours but I’ve got the rest of our lives to prove to you just how much I love you.”

They were never too showy with their love but they knew it was there and that’s all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
